


Private Dancer

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tommy has a side job no one knows about





	Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintOfLosAngeles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfLosAngeles/gifts).



> I will admit, I wrote this while a little drunk, so I don't know how well it's actually turning out. I will see in the morning.

“No gig tonight,” Vince sighed as he leaned on the counter. Mick had crashed at the apartment for the night, saying it was none of their damn business why, but everyone knew he didn’t want to go back to that girlfriend of his. Tommy was sitting at a small table they had, looking half dead. Nikki was at the fridge, looking at nothing in particular, because there was nothing in there. And Mick was on the couch, laying like he was a vampire.

“Damn,” Nikki sighed, slamming the fridge door. “There’s not food at all in this place.” Tommy yawned and reached for his wallet. It was laying in a mess of newspapers across from him. He took out a stack of ones and handed it to Nikki.

“Buy yourself something nice,” Tommy told him. “I’m going back to bed.”

“Where the hell did you get this?” Vince asked, looking over Nikki’s shoulder. Tommy was heading towards the room he shared with Vince.

“Dad gave me some money. I traded it in for ones,” He waved them off before slamming the bedroom door and collapsing on his bed. Mick got off the couch and looked at the stack of ones in Nikki’s hand.

“Think that’s where he went last night?” Vince asked.

“Until three in the morning? I don’t think so,” Mick shook his head.

“What the fuck is he up to?” Nikki asked with a frown.

“I don’t know, but I’m not questioning a gift,” Vince snagged the money from Nikki’s hand. “Food and booze on Tommy!” He grabbed his jacket and headed out of the apartment. Nikki looked over at Mick, who shrugged before following Vince. Nikki wanted to go ask Tommy about the money, but he decided to not push it. He just headed out the door after Mick and Vince.

He’d ask Tommy about it later.

****

Tommy was up and alert later in the afternoon. Vince was drinking the beer that Tommy had paid for, standing on the balcony watching the cute girls go by. Nikki laid the change from the store trip on the table as Tommy came into the kitchen area.

“What’s this?” Tommy asked.

“What was left over from the stack you gave me,” Nikki told him. “Where did you get that from?”

“I already told you. Dad felt bad for me and gave me some money,” Tommy shrugged. “I see you guys got the basic food groups. Junk and beer.” He took a beer from the fridge and cracked it open. “Where’d Mick go?”

“Home I think,” Nikki shrugged. Vince came in for another can.

“Yo, T-Bone!” Vince laughed. “Strip club tonight. You, me, the prince of darkness over there, and we’ll even drag the old man along. How’s that sound?”

“Great...but I can’t,” Tommy told him. “Prior engagement.”

“With who?” Vince asked, narrowing his eyes some.

“My sister has this big band thing at school. I promised her I’d be there,” Tommy told them, not looking them in the eye. “So, if I get done in enough time, I’ll swing by.”

“Dude, you didn’t care about shit Athena did when we were in school,” Vince told him. “What’s changed?”

“I’m just trying to be supportive okay? Back off.” Tommy rolled his eyes. Nikki and Vince gave each other a look, but dropped the subject.

Something was off with Tommy, and Nikki was going to get to the bottom of it.

****

Tommy left the apartment well before Nikki and Vince did. Nikki almost wanted to tail him, to find out if he was actually going to see Athena, but he decided not to mess with it. Tommy was a big boy. He could take care of himself.

“Mick’s here,” Vince told him. “Let’s go.”

“Fine,” Nikki huffed. He really wanted to work on music for their next album, but they haven't even found a label that wanted them yet. They were just going to have to try harder, and that meant writing better songs. But Vince wasn’t having it.

They made their way to the strip, one of their favorite clubs was booming. They didn’t seem to notice the sign that said “Ladies Night” on the marquee as they made their way in. But Vince froze as they came towards the stage.

“Son of a bitch,” He groaned. There were some men in the crowd, but there were a lot of women. And they were watching the half naked men on the stages dancing. “We picked the wrong night.”

“Let’s go to the one across the street,” Mick grumbled. “They’ve got better booze anyway.” Vince and Mick made their way out, but one of the waitresses that was working stopped Nikki to talk to him, separating him from the group.

“Okay everyone! We have a special treat for you tonight!” The loudspeaker said. The waitress smiled at Nikki.

“This will be my break,” She told him. “This guy is fucking amazing. He’ll keep everyone attention so I can take a smoke.”

“Who is it?” Nikki asked. Nikki looked up at the speaker as “Live Wire” started playing. “What the fuck?” He asked himself. Their album wasn’t that big. He couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to use it for their strip routine.

“It’s…. Johnny Thunder!”

Nikki watched as the girls went crazy for this guy. He couldn't see his face, but man, he was scrawny. Nikki just laughed a little and rolled his eyes before his eye caught something.

A mighty mouse tattoo on his right arm.

“No way…” Nikki gasped, making his way towards the stage.

And sure enough, it was Tommy up there on the stage, wearing nothing more than a g-string and dancing like his life depended on it. Women were throwing money at him, and a few of the guys in the audience were eyeing him like they were hungry for him.

And Nikki had to admit, he was one of those guys. Tommy had some real moves, moves that Nikki had never really dreamed of before. But then again, the dreams he had about Tommy usually involved a bed, not a stage. He had pushed down those dreams, repressed them, but watching Tommy stripping on that stage was not helping keep them down. Or keep anything down for that matter.

Before the show was over, Nikki made a decision. He headed over to the manager, who was watching the performance.

“How much for a private dance?” Nikki asked. The manager knew the boys well, and with a knowing look, he laughed a bit.

“Just give me fifty. It’ll end up back in your pocket anyway,” The manager laughed. Nikki fumbled around, looking through his wallet.

“I got thirty-five,” Nikki sighed. The manager looked like he was thinking for a moment.

“I’ll take it,” He said. “Just don’t tell any of the other patrons. I always charge Vince double the going rate.” He pointed Nikki towards the private rooms, which Nikki had been to his fair share of times. Sometimes with Tommy right beside him.

Nikki sat on the couch in the room. The music from the rest of the club was playing in there, but a lot lower than the rest. Nikki kept watching the door, waiting.

****

“Tommy,” The manager said. Tommy was at the bar, talking to the bartender and counting his haul from the dance. Tommy looked up at him. “You got a private dance in the champange room.” He told him. Tommy’s eyes lit up. He had done a handful of them since he had started doing this. They usually got so drunk that they tipped him really well.

He loved private dances.

“Okay, I’m on it,” Tommy winked at the bartender and made his way towards the private rooms. He took a deep breath and glance in. He just saw a bunch of blank hair and smiled. He liked when he could pretend that it was someone else.

Someone he wanted but couldn’t have.

He opened the door and made his way in. Taking a deep breath, he ran his hands on the guy sitting on the couch, making his way around without losing contact.

But then he froze when he saw who it was.

“N-Nikki…” Tommy pulled his hand back like he had been burned. “What...what are you doing here?”

“I think I could ask you the same,” Nikki told him.

“Fuck,” Tommy whispered. “You weren’t supposed to know about this.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Nikki asked. “I wouldn’t have judged.”

“Because I…” Tommy waited a second. “Wait, you paid to get back here? Why?”

“I have my reasons,” Nikki crossed his arms over his chest. “Now, I did pay for a dance. Am I going to get it?” 

Tommy closed his eyes. This was a nightmare. Because everything could be seen and he was more than likely going to get hard from doing this. Because all his wet dreams for the past few months had involved the dark haired bassist. Taking a deep breath, Tommy tried to bury his feelings. Turning around he closed his eyes and cracked his neck. Turning around he let the music dictate his movements as he walked toward Nikki and began gyrating his hips. He rolled his abdomen as his hand slipped down his bare flesh. 

“Fuck,” Nikki whispered, watching Tommy’s moves. “Where’d you learn to do all this?”

“Practice,” Tommy told him. “Been doing this since I turned 18. Well, legally been doing this since I turned 18.” Nikki reached out to touch Tommy, but he took a step back. “There’s rules Nik.”

“Rules?” Nikki frowned. “But I thought that was only for the girls.”

“Nope,” Tommy continued to touch himself and gyrate his hips. “Applies to all dancers.”

“That means no sex back here, doesn’t it?” Nikki asked. Tommy nodded. Nikki wasn’t sure how much he could take. Watching Tommy was driving him crazy. Not being able to touch him was driving him even crazier.

“You okay?” Tommy asked him, taking the chair across from him to show off some more moves.

“Tommy…” Nikki all but moaned. “Fuck. We gotta get out of here, or I’m gonna end up breaking one of the rules.” Tommy stopped moving and looked up at Nikki.

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked.

“Fuck…” Nikki sighed. “I...I keep dreaming about taking you back to bed…” Nikki explained. “And you keep dancing like that, I’m gonna…”

“I’ve been thinking about you too,” Tommy admitted, resuming his dancing. He could feel Nikki’s eyes on him with every move. “Maybe, we could get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Nikki jumped up.

“I gotta change and cash out for the night,” Tommy told him. “Twenty minutes, tops.”

“Make it fifteen,” Nikki smirked at him. “I’ll be waiting.”

*****

Tommy rushed through his end of the night procedures and was leaving the club. He saw Nikki and felt butterflies in his stomach. What if this was all just another amazing dream? What if Nikki was just drunk and just wanted a quick and easy lay?

Before he could break his train of thought, Nikki had him pressed up against the alley wall, kissing him with all he had. It took Tommy’s breath as Nikki pulled back from him, a smirk on his face.

“Better than I thought,” He laughed. Tommy didn’t even have time to answer before Nikki was dragging him the block back to the apartment. “Hello?” Nikki called out as they came home. The apartment was silent, for once.

“No one home?” Tommy asked. Nikki answered him by kissing him again, pulling Tommy’s body against his and holding him in place. Tommy pressed his hips against Nikki’s and was rewarded with something poking at him and a moan from the bassist.

“Let’s get to my room,” Nikki gasped.

“I gotta grab something first,” Tommy told him. “Meet you there.” He all but ran to the room he shared with Vince and searched his stuff, finding the bottle he needed and going to Nikki’s room. He didn’t waste time with a proper show. He stripped all his clothes off quickly, Nikki following suit.

“Fuck, you look amazing,” Nikki said, like he hadn’t just seen Tommy pretty much naked not even twenty minutes before. He pulled Tommy onto the bed. “What did you need from your room?”

“You’ll need this,” Tommy told him, handing him a bottle of lube. Nikki smirked.

“Dirty boy,” He laughed before he slicked up his first finger. He ran it over Tommy’s hole as he laid back, long legs spread. Tommy gasped softly as Nikki pushed the first finger in, watching Tommy’s face to gauge how he was feeling.

“Fingers are a little thicker than mine,” Tommy told him. “Guess that’s why you play bass.”

“You do this often?” Nikki asked with a smirk as he fingered Tommy, pulling his first finger out and slicking up two, pushing two in and earning a moan from the drummer.

“Fuck Nik,” Tommy moaned, gripping at Nikki’s sheets. “Yes I do.” Nikki leaned over and pressed his lips to Tommy, working him open with two fingers and swallowing the moans as he kissed him deeply. Once Tommy felt loose with two fingers, Nikki added a third, getting all sorts of wonderful noises to fall out of his mouth.

“Do you think you’re ready for me?” Nikki asked. Tommy just nodded. He needed him so bad. “Condom?”

“No. Just take me,” Tommy told him. Nikki nodded as he poured some of the lube on himself, making sure he was nice and slick. He hooked one of Tommy’s long legs over his shoulder as he lined himself up to Tommy’s hole and slowly started to push in. The tight heat made the older man moan loudly, closing his eyes to focus on it.

“Shit,” Nikki gasped. He opened his eyes to look down at Tommy. His eyes were closed and he took deep breaths. “You okay T-bone?”

“Y-yeah,” Tommy told him.

“You ready?”

“Yeah,” Tommy opened his eyes and looked up at Nikki as he started to make slow thrusts into the drummer. “Fuck…”

“You feel amazing,” Nikki told him. He angled his hips, and before he knew it, Tommy was a withering, moaning mess under him.

“Do that again!” Tommy begged. Nikki smiled and kept the same angle, hitting that spot that made Tommy feel like he had won the lottery, been to the moon, and drove a Ferrari all rolled into one. Nikki planted his lips on Tommy’s again, his tongue moving into Tommy’s mouth. As Nikki pulled back, Tommy pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth, making Nikki moan.

“Fuck!” Nikki growled, picking up the pace. He could feel himself coming to the edge. It wasn’t going to take much longer…

“Nikki!” Tommy called out. “I’m...I’m gonna…”

“Cum for me baby boy,” Nikki demanded. He reached between them and grabbed Tommy. It only took a few strokes before Tommy shot his load on his stomach. That caused Tommy to tighten around Nikki. That pulled the bassist over the edge, cumming inside Tommy. He braced himself up, keeping himself from falling onto Tommy.

“Oh fuck,” Tommy breathed. “That was…”

“Fucking amazing,” Nikki smirked down at him. He slowly pulled out of the drummer, making him whimper a bit. Nikki rolled off of him, laying by him. “We could’ve done this sooner if you had told me about your side job.”

“Yeah, I just wasn’t ready to tell you,” Tommy admitted. Nikki reached down to grab one of their shirts. He cleaned Tommy off before throwing the shirt in the corner and wrapping his arms around Tommy, holding him close. “So...when are you kicking me out of your bed?”

“When we have to get up for our gig tomorrow,” Nikki mumbled. “But then afterwards, you’re coming right back here.” He yawned and kept Tommy close. He placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Night Tommy.”

“Night Nikki,” Tommy told him before drifting off to sleep.

He needed his rest for the encore performance the next morning, after all.


End file.
